Girls Are So Cliche
by Chrmedfreak
Summary: Ben has been having some doubts lately about his sexuality, these doubts are only confirmed by one of Gwen's psychic link readings. In order to rid his mind of the thoughts that plague him, he must confess his undying love, even though it's forbidden.
1. The Link That Brought A Doubt

Girls Are So Cliche

**I do not own any of Ben 10, or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story is purely fiction.**

**This is my first shot at a slash pairing, and I know the story is quite short, and that it seems a little rushed, but like I said, it is my first time. I have so much to say about the two that it is hard to put it into one chapter, so it will come out rushed.**

Ben sat on his bed waiting for Gwen to finish her psychic set up. Gwen had recently learned to link her self to a book and sort through herself like a dictionary. Ben had been having some problems lately, so she decided to link him to the book.

"Done," Gwen chimed.

"What if I don't like what I see?"

"Too bad so sad Ben, you asked me to do this."

"No I didn't, you forced me."

"Shut up and flip through the book Ben." Gwen retorted.

Ben did as he was told and began to flip through the book. The front seemed to hold what he was currently thinking. As his thoughts would change, the words would change and contort to fit his mind. Ben found the index and decided to look up his sub-conscious desires. What he found surprised him.

"Gwen, it says that I have fallen in love with a close friend, and that the forbidden love is ripping me up inside. If I realize and accept this love, I will no longer be plagued by my incoherent thoughts of fantasy."

"Ewww! Ben that's disgusting!"

"What? Did I burp? Fart?"

"No. Ben, you hate Julie for telling the whole school you have the Omnitrix. You can barely tolerate Kevin, and he's a guy to top it off. I'm the only other friend who you have that's a girl. You like _me! EWWWW!_"

"Trust me Gwen, I don't love you. Maybe, as a cousin, but not as a lover."

"Fine, Ben, then who is it? Who is this mystery lover of yours?"

"How should I know? I hate thinking deep and loving thoughts. Okay, that's a lie, I love everything about, well, love, but people think I'm gay already, so I can't tell anyone."

Actually, Ben had recently looked at girls in a different way. When Julie broke his heart, he couldn't help but give up. He could depend on very few people now. Gwen, sometimes Kevin, and his parents, of course. However, Ben had been able to count on Kevin a lot more ever since he had saved him from that droid. He thought of Kevin as a sort of big brother. A really cute and strong and kind................ No, Ben was straight. Wasn't he?


	2. My Savior, Please Love Thy Friend

Chapter Two

My Savior, Please Love Thy Friend

**I do not own any of Ben 10, or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story is pure fiction.**

**This is the second chapter, hope you like it. (For those of you Ben lovers, I have a surprise, don't freak.)**

Ben and Gwen sat on the bed, still contemplating the meaning of Ben's less than obvious mind.

"Gwen..........."

"Yeah?"

"Lately, I haven't found much interest in girls. I mean, they aren't appealing."

"Your heartbroken, it's just a phase."

"No Gwen, it's not. I think, I might be.............."

"You think you might be what?" Gwen questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Gay. I think I might be gay, and in love with............"

"KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gwen screamed, then threw her arms around Ben. "Oh, Ben I've been waiting so long for you to admit you love him. You know what? I think he likes you too," Gwen chimed as she nudged Ben in the side. "You should tell him how you feel.

Ben sat in silence waiting for what he had just admitted to himself and Gwen to sink in. "How did you know..............."

"Psychic vision. I saw you two kissing. It was so sweet." Gwen said with a resonance to her voice.

A tear ran down Ben's cheek. It was too much to take in. It made his heart skip a beat to know that Gwen saw this, but it hurt to know that he would never be able to kiss Kevin. Kevin was as straight as they come. Total beef cake.

"He loves you Gwen," Ben said with the same tear just reaching his chin. "I will never have him. He likes girls, not boys. I wish I could have him. I wish he would kiss me just once." Ben pouted as he ran his finger down his lips.

At that moment Gwen put a mana shield around Ben, for a Wildvine alien had just threw a group of thorns out at them. Kevin came crashing in behind the alien before screaming, "Ben!"

It turned out that Gwen had been to late in the summoning of her shield. Ben lay on the floor with a thorn in his neck, writhing in pain.

Ben wouldn't, no, couldn't die without telling Kevin. He mustered up all his energy and said, "Kevin, I love you."

Kevin froze in place. _Did Tennyson just admit he was gay? No, he was talking to Gwen. Yeah._

Ben repeated himself, "I love you Kevin, please love me." Those were Ben's last words. His life was well spent, and he told his loved one the truth. He had a happy death.


	3. Tears Of A Ruffian

Tears Of A Ruffian

**I DO NOT own any part and never will own any part of Ben 10, or Ben 10: Alien Force. **

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I need one or two chapters of segue, so that I can introduce the climax of this Bevin story. The next chapter will probably be this short, and in Ben's, dazed point of view. Comments and reviews are always appreciated, and enjoy.**

Kevin kneeled there by Ben, watching him writhe in pain as the blood trailed down his neck. The thorn had fallen out about a minute ago, and Gwen had gone to get some supplies to try and stop the bleeding. It was all Kevin could do to keep from crying. Kevin now knew what Gwen meant by you don't know what you have until you lose it. He had lost Ben, and now he wanted him back. He would do anything.

Gwen walked into the room only to see a tear run down Kevin's cheek. "I guess you liked him more than you let on."

Kevin only ignored her, after all, he could barely come to terms with this himself, he didn't need her judgment.

Gwen frowned and responded with, "I never let you take me out because I saw this in the future. I knew you would love him and I knew he would be hurt. Look, he will be fine. I'm going to call a friend that's great with magic. He might be able to help."

"I thought magic didn't exist." Kevin spat.

"He doesn't know he is an Anodite. Just go along with it."

"Fine. As long as Ben comes back."

Gwen walked off with a nod, to call her friend.

"And Gwen........"

"Yeah?"

"You tell anyone I care about him like that and I'll kill you."

Gwen saw the fire in his eyes and decided not to question him.

..........................................................................................................

Kevin stared down at Ben and put on a weak smile. "Your gonna make it out of this Benji. Hear me Tennyson? I love you. Now come back so I can kiss you."

Ben only responded by convulsing, so Kevin ran his fingers through Ben's hair as if to relax him. "I love you Ben, come back.................." Then, the tears of a ruffian flowed.


	4. Death Is Easy, Love Is Hard

Death Is Easy, Love Is Hard

**I do not own any part of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force franchise. This is a fictional story, and I have no rights to the characters or the main plot of both programs.**

**Again, I am really sorry it is so short, but I just needed a segue. The next chapter will be a flash back that explains how the strange boy got there, who he is, and why Kevin didn't confess his love as well. Hope you enjoy my third installment, and remember, comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

Ben suddenly woke to the sound of chanting and the light of mana floating above him. He would have shot his head up, but he couldn't move his neck without wanting to scream in pain. When his vision became more clear, he saw that the room was bright with pink and blue mana orbs floating around. There was a boy, and a girl. Gwen, the girl was Gwen. The boy was...........

It hurt to much to think, so he laid his head back down on the pillow, no it wasn't a pillow, it was too hard, and it moved. He was about to close his eyes once more when he heard a surprising voice sooth him, "It's okay Benji, close your eyes and rest." He did so.

He awoke again to the sound of talking. There were three voices. Two of them were soft and patient, filled with confidence. The third was anxious, worried, and manly. It sounded like a husband that just saw his wife go into surgery. The two calm ones tried to comfort the manly one, but he was stubborn. He sounded like another beef cake. Ben smiled, it was Kevin.

After a few more hours of chanting, Ben came to full consciousness. He saw Gwen and the strange boy smiling at their success, but something was wrong. Kevin wasn't smiling, no, he was cringing.

Ben smiled weakly at Kevin, only to have harsh words thrown back in his face.

"About time you wake up Tennyson, I could be asleep right now. This was such a waste of time. Gwen, can I leave now?"

Ben couldn't help himself, he was infuriated, he told Kevin he loved him, and this is what he gets in return? "If I'm such a waste of time, then why didn't you just let me die? Why give my life a chance? JUST KILL ME!" Ben frantically screeched.

Ben closed his eyes and did what seemed right. Ben closed his eyes and hoped for death. It was easier that this twisted emotion he felt. Ben hoped he would die, and he hoped Kevin would cry.


	5. A Healing In Retrospect

A Healing In Retrospect.

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story is purely fictitious. **

**This chapter is a lot longer, so I hope that pleases you. For all those people that know about Wicca, Bane is a Wicca based character. I have taken things from different branches of Wicca, and I chose not to say Athame, because I didn't want to have to explain what it meant. Enjoy, an remember, comments and reviews always hold a special place in my heart.**

**Flash Back**

Gwen paced back and forth as she waited for her friend to pick up. "Come on Bane, hurry up." She couldn't help but smile when she heard Kevin cooing to Ben in the background.

For a minute, there was a perfect silence, then Bane picked up. "Hello?"

"Bane, I need your help........yes I know what time it is.........no I'm not trying to kill you...........look, Bane you owe me, so head over to my cousin's house, and bring your Book of Shadows. Thank you, yeah I'll see you soon. Bye."

Gwen walked back to the room where Ben was and told Kevin to put him on the bed. After doing so, Kevin asked what exactly a Book of Shadows was.

"It's a sort of book or journal of experiences and magical workings that a Wiccan has done, will do, or has come up with."

Kevin only responded with a look of stupor on his face. He was concentrating to much on Ben. He held Ben's hand until Gwen walked back into the room with Bane. Kevin held out his hand and offered Bane a greeting. Bane took his hand with grace and said,

"Nice to meet you, Kevin is it?"

"That's my name." Kevin said with a rough edge to his tone. Kevin looked Bane up and down and assessed that he was a bit fruity. Then again, he just found out that another boy loved him, and he liked it. So, he decided he had no place to judge.

Bane walked over to the bed and placed his Book of Shadows by Ben's feet. He then flipped through the book until he found the proper ritual.

Gwen grabbed a notepad and a pen to write down the herbs. "I'll be right back with the ingredients." Bane nodded and turned to Kevin.

"The ritual requires the blood of a loved one. I'm guessing your the closest love he had."

"Why do you say that?"

"He did confess his love for you before he passed out, didn't he?"

"Gwen told you?"

"No, your just an easy mind to read."

Kevin looked at the boy with a shocked look, "You can read minds?"

"Read minds, see the future, channel emotions, all that mind jazz."

"Wait, but how......... is it like a Wiccan thing, or are you some sort of freak, I mean where........."

Bane cut him off by putting his finger up. "Don't ask, it gets to complicated. I'd prefer Witch, and no I'm not a freak."

Kevin seemed a little disappointed at his loss of an answer, but was too shocked to ask again. He looked over Bane's body once more and decided if he was gay, Bane would be the kind of guy he would date. Such an enigma, the kind of boy you wanted to shove in a closet and corrupt..........

Bane hit Kevin on the head and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, lover boy. You already have a perfectly good guy right here."

Kevin blushed and muttered an apology before having his hand grabbed. After Bane had Kevin's hand, he made a small incision using a ceremonial dagger. Kevin yelped in pain, then allowed Bane to squeeze a few drops into a chalice.

Kevin wrapped some of the leftover gauze around his hand and turned to see Gwen reenter the room with a handful of jars.

"Here Bane, I got everything. I have some candles in Ben's closet."

Bane went off to retrieve the candles and place them around the bed.

..........................................................................................................................................

Bane muttered a few words then turned to Gwen and told her how it went. Both of them threw clouds of mana above the bed that held Ben, then held each other's hands and chanted, "Outside of Space and Time, Listen to the Witches Rhyme, Bring Back The Life That Death Did Take, Erase His Fate, Erase The Mistake."

After chanting the spell for a couple of hours, the two Anodites turned to Kevin and told him the worst news of the night.

"Kevin," Gwen said as she hesitated to continue, "you can't tell Ben you love him, when he wakes up, that is."

"What do you mean!?" Kevin barked.

When Gwen inched back in fear, Bane stepped up and told him, "Kevin, look, the spell causes the mind to become volatile for about three to six months. If you tell him, he would be reminded of what happened before he told you, and that would send him into shock."

"So if I tell him I love him, he dies."

"Basically," Gwen said with a frown, "I'm really sorry Kevin.........."

Kevin just turned away from them and walked over to the corner. He stood there for a while, then slouched with his arms crossed.

After about half an hour, Gwen and Bane started to chant once more.

.........................................................................................................................................

When Ben came out of his daze, and smiled at Kevin, it hurt. Kevin couldn't tell him that he loved him, and he had to pretend to barely tolerate him, still. It was hell for the forbidden lover. Kevin did the best he could and spat back hate filled words at Ben. When he saw the hurt face Ben put on, he wanted to cry. Then Ben yelled at him. He told Kevin to kill him. Kevin couldn't take it, he walked out.


	6. A Kiss Can Resurrect Dead Love

A Kiss Can Resurrect Dead Love

**I do not own any part an never will own any part of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force franchise.**

**Hope this chapter is satisfactory. One more chapter to go! Also, if you guys want to continue to hear from me, and continue to see my stories, then could you please review my story, or even just send me a message. I just really need the feedback. Won't wright another story until I get any feedback. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

It had been three months since Ben's near death experience. The feeling of wooziness still lingered in his head, but had lifted considerably in the last quarter of a year. He could still hear that little confessions of Kevin's in the back of his head. Kevin had convinced him that he was just hearing things, because he nearly died, and that he was a fag.

After explaining that he hated Ben, and would never love him, Kevin left town. Gwen told Ben that Kevin wasn't worth it, and to let him go. Ben couldn't let Kevin go, after all, if Kevin hadn't called out when he collapsed, he would be dead. Ben owed Kevin his life, as well as his love.

Ben often curled up in his bed and muttered things that he thought would happen if Kevin took him on a date. Which is what he was doing on this not so lovely evening. Ben hadn't had a lovely evening since Kevin had left.

"He would kiss me everywhere, he would run his fingers through my hair, and all while we are watching something in the movie theater. If anyone made fun of us, or called me a fag, he would beat them until they were crying. He would buy me CD's and dinner and he would never leave my side............."

Ben was then cut off by Gwen. "Ben, I know sulking is your new favorite activity, but you need to move on. Let's go to the mall. I'll give you money so you can get those pictures of Kevin developed." Gwen said with a hopeful smile.

Ben grabbed his jacket and motioned for Gwen to follow. Gwen smiled and handed the money to Ben, who then hugged her in return. "Thank you so much for being here for me Gwen. It really helps."

"Oh Ben, I'm always here for you. Hey, we can talk about cute guys at school.........." Gwen urged, using her girly voice.

"Oh boy! Then we can get our nails done and skip along the hallways." Ben retorted with a tone that screamed sarcasm, "People already think I'm gay Gwen."

"Ben, in case you haven't noticed yourself, they would be right."

"That doesn't mean I have to come out!" Ben screeched as he chased Gwen the rest of the way to the mall.

............................................................................................................................................

**An Hour Later In The Mall**

Ben walked around the photo shop waiting for his Kevin obsessed pictures. Gwen had run off to get her nails done. Which actually surprised Ben, because she always said it was harder to project mana with longer nails.

As he paced around the shop, he heard a ruffling above him. He looked up and found a white, blank ceiling.

"BEN TENNYSON! BEN TENNYSON! YOUR PHOTOS ARE READY!" screamed the photo clerk.

After walking up and paying for his pictures Ben began to walk out of the store. As he reached the door, the ceiling behind him suddenly collapsed. Ben turned around to find that the rubble was being crushed by something. Ben walked up and kicked the air around the rubble.

"Ow! Watch it Tennyson!"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kevin spat as he transferred back to his full human form.

"Were you watching me?"

"Maybe. You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Ben said with a goofy, love struck grin.

"Don't go all gooey on me Benji, I was just being a friend."

Ben chuckled and added, "You called me Benji. You called me that when you said you loved me."

Kevin muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said dead love doesn't count.............."

"You do love me! I knew it!" Ben sang as he did a small happy dance.

Kevin just smiled. He had missed Ben so much. Then he noticed that Ben wasn't so balanced anymore. Ben toppled over on top of Kevin and whispered, "I don't feel to good."

There it was, Kevin admitted it and Ben was dying. Kevin held Ben close and told him to relax. After about ten minutes, Ben came back without any ailment.

"I feel better."

"Good, now I can do this."

Kevin then closed the two feet between their faces, and sealed the distance with a kiss.

"How was that Benji? What did you think?"

"That depends. Is this another one of my dreams?"

Kevin pinched Ben on the arm. "Ow!"

"Nope," Kevin chortled out.

"Then I think that a kiss can resurrect dead love."

Kevin smiled as Ben melted into his arms, and for that moment, it was pure bliss, but that didn't last long. The photo clerk ran out from behind his post and yelled at the boys to get out or he would call security on their faggot asses. It only took Kevin standing up to make the clerk back off.

............................................................................................................................................

As the three teens walked out of the mall, the two boys holding on to each other, Ben had to ask just one question.

"Kevin, did you mean it when you said I was a was a waste of the time in your life?

"Nope."

"You didn't?"

"Benji, how could I? You are my life."


	7. Girls Are So Cliche

Girls Are So Cliche

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**This is the last chapter, hope you like it. Also, I really need to know if you liked my work, otherwise I won't know how to continue, or if I should. Please, I'm begging you, review and comment. I will be so grateful! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

Gwen sat on the couch watching her cousin making out with Kevin Levin, of all people. She swore she could hear Ben whimper every time Kevin pulled away for air. She couldn't say anything though. Ben was too happy to be bothered by her jealous comments, besides, she cared too much about Ben to complain.

Kevin broke away from their fifth make out session to look at his prize of love. He put his hand under Ben's chin, as to lift his head. Ben, in turn, violently blushed, and tried to hide his face.

Kevin chuckled out the words, "You're such a Fruit Cake."

Ben put on a hurt look and turned his face.

"Hey, look at me," Kevin cooed as he turned Ben's face towards him, "I meant it as an endearing term. After all, you're my Fruit Cake."

Ben giggled and added, "Yeah, and your my Beef Cake."

The two boys laughed together, then shifted their positions, so that Ben was sitting atop Kevin, who was in turn, holding Ben around the waist.

Gwen clapped her hands and chirped, "You two are the cutest couple of all time."

............................................................................................................................................

**Time: Later That Day, Location: The Beach**

Ben and Kevin stepped out onto the sand, and found that Gwen had already set up everything.

"I wish I wan an Anodite," Kevin muttered.

As they walked over to Gwen, they found that Bane had even come, and was already tanning on the sand.

"Hey look, the fruity psychic came too," Kevin teased.

Bane propped himself up on one elbow, and slid his sunglasses down his nose. "Oh hey, I was hoping I might see the beefy moron again."

"Was that a pickup line?"

"Was yours?" Bane quipped.

Kevin and Ben walked away to put their trunks on. "Wow Kevin, he really is........... inviting."

"I know Benji, trust me."

............................................................................................................................................

**Time: An Hour Later, Location: Atop The Beach's Only Cliff, On Kevin's Car.**

Ben and Kevin sat on top of the hood of Kevin's car. Kevin had sneaked his hand towards Ben's and intertwined the two. They had just been sitting there watching the sunset, and now, as the sun finally disappeared into the abyss, the two sat in darkness.

"Kevin, it's really dark," Ben whimpered.

"You afraid of the dark Benji?"

"Kind of.............."

"It's okay, just hold on tight, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Ben did as he was told and held on tight, as if he was clinging on for dear life.

"I love you Beef Cake............." Ben muttered.

"I love you too Fruit Cake." Kevin whispered in Ben's ear. He then kissed Ben on the forehead and pulled him closer. "Benji, just so you know, I'm not doing any girly shit."

"Fine by me Beef Cake." Ben said with a goofy smile.

"Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me over a girl?"

"Well, because girls are _so_ cliche."

"Girly shit," Ben pointed out.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

So, Ben kissed him, and kissed him. They sat their for hours just kissing and talking, and loving. Ben didn't doubt himself anymore. He didn't doubt his sexuality, he didn't doubt his mental stability. He knew who he was, and who he loved. That was Ben's bliss.

Fin.


End file.
